With the rapid development of mobile communication devices, especially with the development of smart phones in recent years, display panels with touch functions (referred to as touch display panels) have attracted more and more attention of major manufacturers. Currently, the touch display panels may be approximately divided into an external mounting type and an embedded type, according to different combination manners of touch structures and display structures. Compared with the external mounting touch display panels, the embedded touch display panels are relatively lighter and thinner and are popular with the manufacturers and consumers. At present, the touch structures in the embedded touch display panels are mainly capacitive touch structures or resistive touch structures. FIG. 1 is a structure schematic diagram of an embedded capacitive touch liquid crystal display panel in the prior art. The embedded capacitive touch liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter substrate 1 and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) array substrate 2, which are disposed oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer 3 disposed between the color filter substrate 1 and the TFT array substrate 2. The color filter substrate 1 includes an upper substrate 4, a capacitive touch structure layer 5 and a color filter layer 6. In the embedded capacitive touch liquid crystal display panel, the capacitive touch structure layer is integrated on the color filter substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, so as to achieve embedded touch display. No matter in the embedded capacitive touch display panel or the embedded resistive touch display panel, the capacitive touch structure or the resistive touch structure needs to be prepared on the basis of preparation of the display structure, thus the production cost is higher and the process is quite complicated. In some technologies, the capacitive touch structure layer intends to be integrated in the TFT array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, to synchronously manufacture the capacitive touch structure and a TFT array, so as to reduce the cost and simplify the process. However, when at work, the capacitive touch structure will affect the alignment of liquid crystals, thereby being unfavorable to the display of the liquid crystals.
To sum up, in the prior art, when at work, the capacitive touch structure integrated in the TFT array substrate will affect the alignment of the liquid crystals, thereby being unfavorable to the display of the liquid crystals.